Chaotic Skies
by RealityCrystal
Summary: Tails takes a ride in the X Tornado just for the joy of flying and the breath taking sights. Unfortunately, several disastrous circumstances leads to events that Tails would never have thought possible. Enjoy!


Unscheduled Landing

Night is an environment that promotes tranquility, peace and calmness the majority of the time. Unfortunately, on one particular night in the skies a few dozen miles south of Station Square were filled with nothing but disaster.

A deafening explosion followed by the sound of metal clashing against metal shattered the silent night air as the X Tornado was blasted apart by automatic Anti-Aircraft flak cannons and crashed nose first onto the deck of the world's first flying aircraft carrier like ship, the Grand Egg Imperial. A few moments later everything settled down and the night became quite once again except for the tell-tale crackle of fire as it burned the X Tornado's leaking fuel and inner components.

Meanwhile inside the Grand Egg Imperial, sirens blared to life as the security system was triggered, alerting the crew to the intruder. Doctor Robotnik stumbled out of his bed as his peaceful dream of slaughtering a particular blue fiend was shattered and replace by the current scenario.

"A intruder? On my ship?," Dr. Robotnik mumbled in disbelief as he yanked on his signature red, yellow, and white coat over his Pajamas. One of Robotnik's robots barged into his room and stated in a squeaky voice, "Sir, there is an intruder on-board!"

"Oh shut up! You think the klaxon did not inform me of that already?," Robotnik sighed, "It was such a good dream to. Filled with nothing but the agony of that pincushion, but ales it was only a dream." Robotnik patted the stupid robot on the head and continued, "But soon I will eliminate that hedgehog with my new plan, designed to attack that pesky critter at an angle he would never suspect!" With a spring in his step, Robotnik strolled toward the command room of his ship. Robotnik looked at the robot out of the corner of his eye and commanded, "Oh and would you turn of that klaxon. It's giving me a headache I don't need."

"Yes sir," the robot intoned with its squeaky voice as it dashed past Robotnik to do his bidding. Doctor Robotnik groaned, "I really need to replace that robots voice. Maybe later, I need to take care of the intruder first." Stepping into an alcove in the wall, Robotnik press his palm onto the fingerprint scanner while simultaneously pressing the button that will take him to the bridge of his magnificent vassal.

Outside on the flight deck of the Grand Egg Imperial, a agony filled moan, which would chill anyone down to their bones, filled the air as dozens of hidden doors popped open and disgorged dozens of 4 foot high robots designed for combat. Tails screamed in pain as his shattered bones where jostled while being wrenched from the confines of the X Tornado's smoldering remains. With one arm grasping a medical kit for dear life, Tail pulled his other arm free from the robots grip and shoved the robot back with as much strength as he could. Only being pushed back an inch or two, the robot retaliated by slugging Tails in his abdomen, causing him to double over and open his mouth in a silent scream. Tail's vision grew dark and the last thing he saw before he became unconscious was Doctor Robotnik's signature emblem.

Some time later, as Tails gained conciseness, he could feel himself being dragged across the cold metal floor of the Grand Egg Imperial and was in too much pain to open his eyes to see where he was being led. A faint hiss followed by a whoosh of air that signified the opening of a door, along with the click-clack of his captures feet coming to a halt informed Tails that he has arrived has his captures intended destination. A loud, familiar cough made tails cringe in fear because it wiped away any doubt in Tails's mind that he was in the presence of none other than the infamous Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

"Well, this is unexpected," Robotnik smirked down at Sonic's trusted sidekick, "I would have expected Sonic, or Knuckles, maybe even the US Government, but not you Tails. Well I guess I should not be surprised since you're the only one that has an aircraft that could reach my fortress and allow the trespasser to survive the encounter. By the way, your, dare I say, impressive piece of machinery is now…"

"Shut up Eggman!" Tail growled, wincing in pain but continued on, "Please stop with you monologue and show me the way out."

Dr. Robotnik chuckled, "Let you go? When you just arrived onto my gloriously Grand Egg Imperial, I think not. Besides, this is my ship so my rules, which means you are not allowed to leave, kapish. If you don't want to be here then you should not have crashed onto my ship."

"It's not my fault I crashed here! How am I supposed to see your ship at night if you don't have any lights or anything to indicate its location," Tails coughed and gagged as blood spewed out of his mouth. Cringing in disgust, Robotnik typed a command into a control panel on his chair, which prompted some cleaning robots to clean up the mess.

"Well it's not my problem you can't see my ship at night is it now?," Robotnik chuckled and turned toward the robots holding Tails prisoner, "Egg Sentinel 143 and 859 take our guest here to the med bay and have him patched up because we can make some use of him."

"You had better let me go Eggman, or else Sonic will beat you up like every time you have faced him," Tails croaked as he was dragged out the door, as he was too weak to stand. Robotnik laughed at Tails retreating back, "Don't worry about Sonic, I got plans for him. He won't be able to stop me this time." Doctor Robotnik inhaled and stated with glee, "Aaahhh, I can feel it, world domination will be mine soon enough!"

After a being dragged for a while, Tails tried to memorize the passageways he was being led down, but it kept getting increasingly difficult.

"_I must have a concussion_," Tails though but could not tell whether or not he had one due to all the pain racing throughout his body. Tails felt his body being lifted up as it was set into a chair and his arms strapped onto some armrests. Cracking open his eyes, Tails look around the medical facility Dr. Robotnik sported on his ship, but was startled from his exploration by the rooms door swooshed open, letting in a freakish-looking white robot that appeared to only be equipped for surgical operations. The freaky white medical robot advanced toward Tails and extended a cleaver like appendage toward one of Tails leg. With Tails's increasing panic, he felt a surge of adrenalin, which allowed him to ignore the pain and get a better look what the robot was doing. Tails sighed in relief as his mind finally caught up with what he was seeing and realized the robots arm was not attached to a cleaver but a simple scanner like devise. Cringing, Tails hoped he would come out of this ordeal in one piece. The robot turned around and rummaged around in one of the cabinets attached to the far wall of the room. Pulling out some gauze, a splint, and some anti-bacterial cream from the cabinet, the robot returned to Tails's side to continue its job. Tails yelped as the cold metal of a clawed arm clasped around his leg.

"This is going to hurt, but your legs broken and I need to realign the bones," the medical robot informed Tails and with a quick jerk, had Tails's leg bones realigned. Tears came to Tails eyes but he clenched his teeth and bore the pain. With precise movements only a robot could do, the medical robot splinted Tails leg and proceeded to coat all of tails cuts with the anti-bacterial cream. After the robot treated Tails's concussion, it closed up its tools and intoned, "Medical Operation Complete, returning to docking station." Tails felt himself being lifted up as Egg Sentinel 143 and 859 dragged him out of the room and down another path of mazy passageways. Tails looked up and dread filled his body as he was dragged down Detainment Hall 13. For the third time that night, Tails was lifted up and tossed onto a semi-hard bed and with a swoosh of finality, the cells metal bars slammed down and started humming as it was electrified. Just before passing out, Tails though about his current situation and what Eggman said about his planes for Sonic, and realized that Sonic might not be able to save him.

"_Sonic, please help me_," Tails pleaded with his mind just before he was engulfed by blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read, though if you don't read this then its not my fault you missed out on some "important" information. I will keep these author notes short in future chapters.<strong>

This story takes place in the Sonic X series after Shadow has awakened and before Shadow became "good". Also this story is a Shadow X Tails story BUT there will be no lemons, only fluff and cuddling.

This is my first attempt at writing a story, so bear with me. I would also like it if you could let me know your opinions of this chapter. Was it good, bad, boring, exciting, scary, or anything you can think of. Also if you like this chapter, let me know why, and if you did't, please also let me know why.

What inspired the creation of this story:

Art: (LikeMaNiac - Shails) art/Shails-157863090

Song: (EnV - Imagination) watch?v=ass77eBRDmU

Both the song and art belong to their respective owner.

If you have any questions or just want to give me suggestions, please put it in a review.


End file.
